


A Targaryen Wedding

by Naerya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aegon VI Targaryen, Breastfeeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, House Targaryen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Targaryen Incest, Top Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerya/pseuds/Naerya
Summary: Visenya Targaryen is introduced to their family's tradition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aegor_Velaryon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegor_Velaryon/gifts), [Jess_Targaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/gifts), [WardenoftheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenoftheNorth/gifts), [King_Maegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Maegor/gifts).



> Filth.

Prince Jonothor Targaryen was shoved nude into his bedchamber, a chorus of debauched suggestions followed him from the horde of noble ladies who had made a ruin of his princely garments. His chambers were large and elaborate. Befitting of a prince of the realm but also suspiciously empty of his little sister-wife who by courtesy of her well-known shy nature had avoided the custom of being stripped and carried to their bedchamber by the men of the wedding party. Judging by the slightly open wall panel adjacent to their bed, his sister had already been joined by their siblings and aunt.

Pushing aside the hidden panel he was greeted by the marvelous sight of his lovers. Rhaenys, with her olive skin and long dark tresses streaked with silver. Her breasts will still large and heavy with milk. Her muscled belly bore only the faintest stretch marks from Daemon’s birth. She was tall and voluptuous, elegant in silk or ring mail and especially nude as she was now. The dark curls between her thighs made his mouth water.

Beside her stood his brother Egg, just as naked, his muscled torso flexing unconsciously as he awaited what was to come while farther down, his cock was already hard. Where Rhaenys took inherited much of their mother’s looks, Aegon could almost be mistaken as nearly as pure a Valyrian as Daenerys or Viserys. His silver-gold hair was long, his body lean and lightly muscled with broad shoulders and a thin waist. Aegon possessed a smile that could inflame the hearts of any lady, maiden or otherwise, and more than a few of his fellow squires.

On Egg’s other side stood Daenerys. She was the shortest of all them, an inch shorter than Visenya, and perhaps the most beautiful creature that could be found on this earth. Her breasts were barely handfuls, capped by bright pink nipples already erect by her excitement. Her silver-gold hair was bound in a complex tangle of braids, if undone would reach past her waist. Identically colored hair between her slender thighs was neatly trimmed into an arrow that pointed the path to her weeping sex. The smile she bore could excite a dead man.

Last but not least was his beautiful sister-wife. Visenya was softer than their elder sister or aunt. Her thighs were thick, her bottom pleasantly plump and rounded. Her breasts were tear dropped shape crowned by light brown nipples. The furthest thing from a warrior despite her namesake, Visenya had a body built for breeding. Her hair was honey-blonde without a trace of silver, and she had storm grey eyes the same color as their mother’s.

*

"You took your time brother," Aegon joked as he strode over to Aemon. "I see the wenches got more than they bargained for," he noted as he took in Jon’s disheveled appearance. Jon’s dark hair was had ben undone from its customary high-tail. His neck bore lipstick stains and there was a scattering of nail marks across his muscled body. For thirteen years Aegon had been taller than his little brother and then Jon had traveled North to foster with his Northern family and returned taller and more muscular than he had left. They were both still inches shy of their father’s height, but it seemed Jon had more potential to eclipse it.

"I was outnumbered dear brother," Jon admitted with a grin, "little I could do against such a mob." The Dragon from the North they called his brother. At eighteen years of age he had already solidified his reputation as a warrior. Aiding his northern uncles in putting down the rebellion of Skagos had earned Jon more than a few scars. The most obvious being the three talon marks that began above his brow and ended halfway done his left cheek, crossing over his eye.

*

“I’m sure,” Rhaenys said dryly as she sauntered over to them. Jon embraced his elder sister, delighting in the feel of her naked body pressing against his. Her kiss was passionate, and he moaned against her lips as he felt a hand encircle his cock. By the size and callouses, he knew it to be Aegon’s. “I hope that ravenous horde did not tire you out before you could taste our sweet sister.”

“Fat chance of that,” Jon muttered huskily as he stepped away from Aegon’s and Rhaenys’ wandering hands. “Come here beautiful,” he said gently as he gestured for Visenya to approach. Her breathing heavy and a healthy blush on her cheeks, Visenya all but skipped over to him. He pulled his little sister close and claimed her lips. “My love,” he whispered after they parted. Jon claimed her mouth again, “My sweet sister wife.” She was a head shorter than him but so eager that she rose to the tip of her toes to answer his kiss.

Jon’s cock smacked against her belly as his tongue entered her mouth. Senya whimpered, her body already quivering with lust and excitement. She was four years younger than him, the baby and pride of their family. His sister had written to him constantly while he was in the North and had barely let him out of her sight upon his return. While four and ten was a bit on the younger side for her to be wed, she could no longer wait to be claimed.

He kissed was down her neck. Slowly and methodically as he committed to memory which points brought his sister the most pleasure. Jon sucked her on her right breast, drew her nipple between his lips and teased the bud with his tongue. Visenya’s delightful whimpers were music to his ears as he repeated the action on her breast’s twin. His hands roamed her slender back before finding her full bottom. He dropped to his knees to kiss down her flat belly till she was shaking with pent up lust. Jon stood and carried his little sister to the wide bed and pushed her to her back. On his knees again, Jon gripped her ankles and pulled her bottom to the edge of the bed, her thighs spread wide.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in. Her womanhood was completely bare, with not a strand of hair, and the pink inviting petals of her flower were glistening in the slight gloom of their room. "Let me show you how much I love you sister," Jon breathed as he sank to his knees and slowly started to kiss his way up her leg, getting ever closer to her wet cunt.

*

Visenya’s breath caught in her throat as Jon kissed up the length of her legs to the space between her thick thighs. The months leading up to their marriage had been torturous. Their parents were to see that Jon took no liberties with her prior to their marriage but had placed no limits on Jon’s liaisons with their siblings and aunt. Many times, she found herself lying alone in her bedchamber listening to the sounds of passion that reverberated through their section of Maegor’s Holdfast. Daenerys was the loudest of the four, no matter which brother was her company.

Yet, that had been then, and now, with her new husband's bearded chin, brushing over the smooth expanse of her skin and leaving a trail of fire, she knew that those long nights alone in bed would be at an end.

“Please big brother,” she begged as Jon teased her by kissing her every spot between her thighs save for her glistening flower. She tugged on his hair, attempting to direct his tongue to her cunt while arching her back to convey her need. To her frustration Jon resisted her motion. He pushed her thighs closer to her chest, bending her nearly in half. She gasped as his tongue found her rosebud. Jon’s tongue roved over her crinkled flesh, dipping inside. In her peripheral she witnessed the sight of Daenerys and Rhaenys both kneeling before Aegon, who sat in his elegant high-backed chair as the two beauties took turns taking his cock in their mouths.

*

Aegon groaned as Daenerys took his cock deep in her throat. Her nose brushed his silver curls at the base of his cock. Her violet eyes were closed in concentration while Rhaenys knelt beside their aunt, a firm grip on the back of her silver-haired head.

With no regard for their aunt’s gag reflex (he and Jon had broken that long ago), Aegon thrusted his hips upward fucking her throat. Daenerys took the throat fucking in stride and globs of spit trailed down his cock as she bobbed her head in time with his thrusts. Rhaenys had a devilish grin on her face and a fire was present in her indigo eyes.

“Good girl,” she whispered to their aunt. Rhaenys held Daenerys head down as she plunged to take Aegon’s cock in its entirety once again. Aegon lifted his bottom from the seat, delighting in the feel of the tight sleeve of Daenerys’ throat around his cock.

His attention was pulled away from the princesses by the sound of Visenya’s loud cry. He groaned once again at the sight of his brother pleasuring their baby sister’s sweet cunt. The view of Jon between Visenya’s splayed thighs was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Visenya was too beautiful by half, squirming and moaning through her first series of orgasms and the curve of Jon’s muscular ass as he knelt to pleasure their sister was entirely too arousing. A clench of his stomach muscle was enough to prevent him from flooding Dany’s hungry mouth.

*

Jon could not help but feel a measure of pride as his sister squirmed beneath his tongue. She came quickly the second his tongue touched her clit and he drunk the flood of juices like a man possessed. Visenya’s flowering drove him as insane as Daenerys’ and the wait to claim her was maddening. She was a sensitive and submissive little thing, always eager to please and they had all agreed she would be a wonderful lover. _My sister-wife._ He thought with a measure of possessiveness. They were all fond of sharing each other but Visenya was his, first and foremost.

"Fuck me big brother, my sweet husband, let me have your cock." Senya whimpered. Her thighs pressed near flat against the bed, showcasing her flexibility while her hands played with her full breasts, teasing her nipples between her fingers.

Jon’s eyes roved over her body. He grabbed a dainty ankle and kissed her pretty feet. His sister giggled and tried to squirm away but his cock nudging against her nether lips stilled her motion entirely. It was all he could do to not thrust wildly at her as his cock slowly sank into his wife's hot channel. She was so tight. Her grey eyes widened, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as he sank into her. Watching carefully for any sign of pain, Jon rubbed her clit lightly with his thumb.

"Fuck you're tight," he groaned when he finally bottomed out in her, all eight inches of his cock buried to the hilt. His balls met her ass and her thighs were around his hips as he leaned over her. Encased deep inside of his baby sister, Jon was nearly overwhelmed by the love he felt for her. “Your mine forever now,” he told her before claiming her lips once again. Visenya kissed him back eagerly. Her legs wrapped around his waist. They kissed long and languidly until Visenya grew impatient and began rocking her hips.

“Make love to me,” she whimpered. Her hips rocked gently while her nails bit into his back.

Jon grinned down at her. “Gladly.” He slowly pulled back his cock, biting his lips at how tightly the walls of her pussy clung to his shaft. Halfway out, Jon eased back in. He paused as Visenya winced and kissed her in apology.

She grew impatient. “Please.”

He grunted and gave her another gentle thrust. Visenya spread her thighs wider. Her hips tilted backwards in invitation and his next thrust took him deeper. Keeping constant pressure on her clit, Jon rode his sister gently. Periodically she would look for his lips or play with his back before finding his ass to urge him deeper.

Soon they found a steady rhythm and Visenya fully submitted beneath him. She was not as loud as Daenerys or as spirited a lover as Rhaenys, but Jon found her gentle cries and hushed whimpers paired with the way she gasped his name incredibly enticing.

Their attention was briefly arrested by the illicit trio also in the room. Rhaenys, the eldest and obvious ringleader of their incestuous harem had bid Aegon to stand. Daenerys was kneeling before him, the entirety of his six-inch cock buried down her throat. Their elder sister stood beside Aegon, a firm grip on Daenerys’ silver-gold locks. “Fill her greedy mouth little brother.” Rhaenys all but growled.

Aegon gasped and his hand joined Rhaenys’ on the back of Daenerys’ head. His hips surged forward, and Jon knew his brother had bypassed their aunt’s mouth entirely to send cum directly down her throat. Daenerys let not a drop of his spend go to waste and hardly seemed to breathe before she was taking his cock back in her mouth to suck away the vestiges of seed leaking from his tip.

Neither Jon nor Visenya could last long after such a display. Visenya’s nails once again found his backside urging him deeper. “Faster,” she pleaded, and Jon was powerless to deny her. He snapped his hips forward, once, twice and then a steady rhythm that brought his cockhead to the back of her channel with every stroke. Each time he slid inside of his sister it felt like he was rearranging her internally so tight she was. Visenya urged him on and then soon came with a cry and a shudder that shook her entire body.

Vice-like her cunt clenched around him. Jon moaned against his little-sister’s lips as he filled her womb for the first time in their lives. He nibbled her bottom lip. “You were made for me,” he told her with as much emotion as he could muster.

Visenya nodded, a cute blush on her face that looked strangely innocent despite their situation. “I love you.”

“And I you,” Jon said before sealing their love with another kiss. His cock had yet to soften.

"Done already little brother?" Aegon japed. A thin sheen of sweat covered his lean body and his cock glistened from Daenerys’ saliva. Nude and beautiful, Aegon looked like the long-forgotten god of pleasure of Old Valyria.

Jon slowly withdrew from Visenya, his cock still hard and glistening with a combination of her juices and his seed. He shook his cock at the three of them in challenge. “Not done yet, but if any of you would care to test me then go right ahead.” He crossed his arms and clenched his pelvis muscles, so his cock bobbed in the air.

*

Rhaenys grinned wickedly at the challenge, her indigo eyes drifted down to Jon’s thick length. Beside her, she saw Aegon’s cock pulsate and knew he was salivating at the thought of taking their brother’s cock in his mouth and worshipping it. She sauntered over to Jon before Aegon or Daenerys could accept the challenge. “Sweetlings,” she called to the two beautiful Valyrians. Her tone was playful but authoritative, “Welcome our sweet Senya while I congratulate our dearest brother on his marriage.” Aegon may be the Crown Prince, and Jon may have the makings of the Dragonknight come again but she was the oldest and they were all instinctually inclined to listen to her.

Visenya was happy to join the two blondes after a long kiss from Aemon. Daenerys was quick to claim Senya’s lips when the newlyweds parted while Aegon caressed their baby’s sisters bottom.

Rhaenys leaned forward to capture Jon’s lips in a rough kiss. She savored the heady taste of Senya’s juices that lingered on her brother’s lips. Jon’s rough hands roamed across her body. He was quick to grip her bottom and spread her muscular cheeks. She gasped as he slapped one cheek and then the other.

“Bad little brother,” she told him with a wink and then sank to her knees. Jon was a rougher more austere sort of handsome than Aegon. While Aegon could be described as pretty, almost feminine with his long eyelashes and lips as full as her own, Jon was scarred, and battle worn even at his young age. His body was more defined than Aegon’s which was considerable as Aegon’s muscles played beautifully beneath his skin with every movement. Jon’s cock was longer and slightly thicker with a slight upward curve while Aegon’s was perfectly straight.

Rhaenys stared up at her little brother’s grey eyes while taking him deep into her mouth. Her hand found his sack, rolling his balls in her palm. Jon grunted his hands found her dark tresses. Rather than tug he played with her hair and caressed her cheeks.

“So beautiful,” he whispered to her and Rhaenys could not help but smile. Jon had always been gentle and affectionate to all the women of their family.

Rhaenys kissed the crown of his cock before taking him deep. Her tongue played across the veins of the underside of his cock and then she bobbed her hot wet mouth around his length. Jon grunted with she teased his slit with her tongue. All the while, Rhaenys watched his face contort as he tried to prevent himself from cresting the wave of pleasure.

Sucking her little brother’s cock brought her own pleasure. Rhaenys always felt a special sort of thrill pleasuring her youngest brother. At first it extended from initially corrupting both her brothers. Both of their virginities had been hers to claim though initially seducing honorable Jon had been a thrilling challenge. Daenerys had certainly been a help.

She heard Daenerys moan through her haze of pleasure and knew that particular moan meant her aunt was being fucked hard. Rhaenys hummed around her brother’s cock, sucking loudly while she caressed the curve of Jon’s muscular bottom with both hands. Gripping his cheeks, she opened her mouth wide and urged him forward. Swallowing, Rhaenys pulled him into her throat.

Between her legs, her pussy throbbed with need. She could feel her juices trail down her thighs to the carpeted floor beneath her. The desire to play with herself was nearly overwhelming but Rhaenys resisted. She would cum around her brothers’ cocks not her own fingers.

*

Jon was doing his best to stay coherent. The feel of his sister eagerly sucking his cock was divine. The occasional gagging sound Rhaenys made when she took his full length in her throat drove him closer and closer to climax. Even better, he had a full view of the debauchery before him.

Aegon had Daenerys on her hands and knees and was fucking their aunt with an almost savage roughness. His lean hips made a smack that reverberated throughout the room every time they impacted with Daenerys’ luscious bottom. Visenya was on her back before Daenerys, her legs held wide by their aunt’s hands while Daenerys sucked on her clit and drank liberally from her core.

He turned his gaze back to Rhaenys, whose mouth was stretched around his thick cock. Her beautiful indigo eyes bore into his own. “Rhae,” he whispered. His legs were becoming unsteady and he felt the pleasure gathering at the base of his spine. Rhaenys knew the signs well for she smiled around his cock and did not stop worshipping him. He cried out as she suddenly inhaled, the increased suction sent him over the edge. Jon flooded her mouth with a river of seed.

Rhaenys stuck her tongue out at him, showcasing the white of his seed before swallowing. Her resultant smile was sultry. “Oh dear,” she whispered morosely as if she had ruined everything. She eyed his softening cock. “I can’t let you go soft now.” Her soft hand slowly stroked his cock while she kissed his cock head and then suckled on the tip.

She took her time, languidly running her tongue all over his shaft. Kisses were placed on his crown and then she pulled the whole head back between her full lips. Rhaenys succulent mouth was well built for sucking cock and she had a lifetime of practice between he and Aegon. Jon would prefer his sister’s mouth to even the Black Pearl of Braavos. It was only a short matter of time before Jon was hard and throbbing once more. They look over to the trio.

Aegon snapped his hips thrice before firing off his seed into Dany’s cunt. Visenya was beside their aunt, playing with her clit as Aegon took Daenerys from behind. His brother collapsed beside aunt and sister, gasping for breath.

Jon and Rhaenys shared a look before he helped to her feet. They crossed the distance to the bed and quickly joined the trio. Hunger and possessiveness drove Jon and he made a beeline to his sister-wife. Visenya gasped in shock as he grabbed her. He nipped at her shoulder and then pushed her to her hands and knees. Round bottom held high in the air, Jon buried his cock quickly into sister-wife.

Narrowing his focus on his submissive little sister, Jon pummeled her tight cunt with his cock. Visenya squeaked but her back arched further and her bottom clapped against his hips.

Rhaenys was quick to find Dany and the bed shifted as their sister straddled their aunt’s face. Aegon lounged amongst the sheets, catching his breath while watching the couples chase their pleasure. His hand quickly found his cock.  

*

Visenya moaned, desperately rocking her hips back against Jon’s cock as he rammed into her hot channel at ruthless pace. She could feel his cock pulse as it moved deep inside her, and the thought of it, nudging against her fertile womb, made her furiously rub the little nub at the top of her cunt between her fingers. _Oh, fuck yes,_ she thought, gasping out in pleasure every time the thick member of her brother-husband hit that special spot within her until she came, with a loud cry. Her body trembled as Jon the fucked her through the force of her orgasm, drawing out her pleasure.

“Give me a baby!” She goaded her big brother. Jon maintained a tight grip on her hips while he fucked her like she had seen the kennel hounds do.

Her eyes lifted and she saw Rhaenys locked in a passionate embrace with Daenerys. Her older sister was on top of Dany, with her mouth between Daenerys’ legs while Dany did the same from beneath Rhaenys. The recent memory of Daenerys’ tongue buried in her own core made such a sight all the better. Then her vision was obstructed by Aegon’s erect cock.

He waved his beautiful cock before her. “Suck me little sister.” Visenya hesitated not out of any reservation she held but out of an almost instinctual need to seek her brother-husband’s approval. It had been a habit she picked up at as a little girl. Jon was always stern and almost overly protective of her even when younger, but he always held her best interest at heart.

Visenya glanced at Aemon. His paced slowed considerably and now he was gently easing his length in and out of her core. “Go on little sister. Don’t keep your brother waiting.”

She smiled at her husband and then turned back to Aegon’s cock. The tip of her tongue caressed the weeping head. Egg’s throaty moan and the fire present in his eyes sent a shockwave of arousal through her. She had no idea such a simple act could make her feet so powerful, yet the swipe of her tongue made Aegon’s legs shake when she did it a second time. Encouraged by his reactions, Visenya opened her mouth wide and bobbed her head along his length.

To her surprise, Aegon did not last long in her mouth. He quickly pulled away from her lips and then held his cock before her face. She flinched as warm seed erupted from his head to coat her face.

Jon’s grip tightened on her hips. He leaned across her back to whisper in her ear. “My beautiful whore of a sister-wife.” She squeaked as he stroked in her. His words lit a fire in her belly. “My beautiful little sister,” he said in a mantra as he stroked into her.

"Mhmm..." Aegon mumbled, resting his hand on Visenya’s head. She blushed as he swiped his cock across her face to gather his seed. Dutifully she cleaned his spend each time he held his cock head to her lips. It seemed to make a bigger mess as thin streaks were smeared across her cheeks. “Do you see how hungry she is for our seed, brother?”

Jon fucked her pussy slow but deep. “Indeed,” he muttered. She felt his hands on her bottom spreading her cheeks. Visenya whimpered as his thumb found her rosebud. She shivered and it traveled up her spine. Her brother-husband played with it while he fucked her. Never penetrating but caressing it enough that she knew he would one day take her that way.

Visenya’s toes clenched. She arched her spine further and looked back over her shoulder to her brother. One look at her soiled face was enough to send him over the edge. Warmth flooded her body as his cock throbbed and painted her walls white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I try to tag my stories appropriately so no one is disappointed or offended to see a pairing that they did not want. Somehow this isn't enough because I've still been flamed quite frequently. Please pay attention to the tags carefully as I try not to lie or mislead my audience.

Sleep came to Visenya quickly. She curled up beside her husband, leg splayed across his waist, her head resting on his chest. Daenerys settled behind Visenya, cradling her full breasts while her nose nuzzled in Visenya’s hair. Rhaenys settled on the other side of Jon, pressed between their brothers. Anyone outside of their family would hardly understand the almost instinctual attraction that lay between them. Dragon’s blood is what their parents blamed it on. The same blood that drove the Conqueror to marry both his sisters or Jaehaerys to fundamentally alter the law of the land so that he could lay claim to Alysanne.

As drowsiness slowly overcame her senses, Visenya wondered how different Westeros would be if Aemon and Baelon had been allowed to lay claim on their younger sisters. _Saera would have certainly been happy to have been shared. Though the Maesters claimed it was her father’s attention she craved…_

Her rest was interrupted by a jostling of the large bed. Daenerys sat astride Jon, kissing him languidly while gently rolling her hips atop his cock. Visenya quietly watched the two of them, in awe of the pretty picture they made. Jon’s hands alternated from gripping their aunt’s hips to caressing her back or her round bottom. Their mouths never seemed to leave one another’s. Passionate kisses dissolved into love bits and nibbles before their tongues played once again.

Jon’s hips lifted, driving his cock deeper into their petite aunt. Her moan was half swallowed by Jon’s lips. He repeated the motion, gripping her hips tightly while Dany’s thighs flexed as she raised and lowered herself on his thickness.

“Jon,” she growled and then a change seemed to come over Dany. The muscles in her slender arms flexed as she placed her palms flat against Jon’s wide chest. She lifted her legs, so her feet were flat against the bed and then there was a sharp clap her ass met his hips over and over again. With her legs spread, Visenya could see how tightly Daenerys’ pussy gripped Jon’s cock. Wet as a river, Daenerys’ milked Jon’s shaft as she pumped her hips.

“Fuck,” he growled. His face alternated between a silly smile and his brow furrowed in concentration as he strove not to cum too quickly.

Daenerys smiled down at him knowingly. “Fill me up nephew,” she goaded. Her danced over her clit as she fell back to her knees, rocking atop of him.

The two were entirely engrossed in each other. So much so that neither noticed as Visenya slipped a hand between her thighs. She shivered as her fingers came in contact with her damp core. Still sore from last night’s debauchery, she lightly played with her clit. Biting her lips, she stifled a moan as Jon spread Dany’s cheeks to slip a finger in her backside.

Daenerys squeaked, caught off guard. Jon licked the column of her throat before sucking on her pulse point. His finger drove into her ass, in time with the shared motion of their thrusts.

“Cum with me,” he said softly.

Neither of them lasted long. Daenerys bit down on Jon’s collar while he squeezed her bottom with one hand while fucking it with the other. Their moans were muffled by their almost violent kiss. Their aunt gripped Jon’s face as if he would disappear before he was finished filling her cunt.

Daenerys violet eyes rested for a moment as she lay atop Jon, before finding Visenya’s own. A smile touched her pretty lips. “I would apologize for stealing your husband, but it seems you enjoyed the show.”

Visenya smiled sheepishly, her hand still between her legs. To surprise her aunt, she lifted her wet fingers and swiped them across Dany’s lips. Yet it was Dany who surprised her as she caught her wrist before Visenya could pull away and sucked the juices clean from her digits. All the while, Daenerys eyes stared at her in challenge.

Jon laughed at their exchange. “You should know by now sister that this one has no shame.” He pulled Visenya close to claim her lips. Daenerys was quick to follow, going a step further to slip her tongue past Visenya’s lips.

Dany caressed Visenya’s cheek. “How sore are you?” Her tone switched from seductive to motherly in an instant. Even as she tweaked a nipple and then slipped her hand down Visenya’s stomach to answer the question herself.

“Just a little,” Visenya whimpered as Daenerys’ slender digits found her clit. Her aunt kissed her in apology and her touched became gentler.

“Does that hurt?” She asked as she played. Visenya shook her head and her thighs spread wider of their own accord. Gently, Dany slipped a finger inside of her. Dany kissed her again. “I love you, little one.”

Wrinkling her nose at the nickname Visenya said, “I am taller than you or have you forgotten?”

Daenerys smirked. She cupped a breast with her free hand. “Bigger boobies too but you will always be my little niece.” Visenya whimpered as Dany pinched her nipple between drawing the erect bud into her mouth. The first in her belly grew as Dany’s tongue laved across her skin while she pumped her slender digit in and out of Visenya.

*

Still astride Jon with his cock with his cock deep inside of her, Daenerys felt her hunger grow. Long had they known Visenya would soon join their bed, but it was an almost tormenting wait for Jon and Visenya to be wed before they could take her. There was almost nothing sweeter than corrupting an innocent and Visenya was about as innocent as a dragon could be…

She felt Jon’s dark eyes on them and his cock stiffened to full erectness inside her once again. Daenerys clenched around him several times. A pulsating vice like grip at the base of his cock before lifting off of him. “I want to taste her,” Daenerys offered when her lover groaned. His protest died as she positioned Visenya so that her head and torso was supported by a nest of pillows before crawling to her hand and knees before her niece. Arching her spine so that her ass was high in the air, Daenerys wiggled her bum in offer.

Her tongue found Visenya’s tiny clit, pushing back the folds of its hood, she swiped over it. The smell and taste of Visenya was tantalizing. Daenerys drank from her, pausing only momentarily as Jon’s cock found its way inside of her once again.

Her pussy spasmed around his shaft almost lovingly as he slid in deep. Jon’s hands found her bottom, gripping her cheeks roughly as he rocked her back and forth on his cock. Breasts pressed against the bedding, Daenerys delighted in the feel of being pressed between her two dragon wolves. Often, she found herself in the middle of two partners, whether it be Rhaenys and Aegon, Jon and Rhaenys or both her nephews. The latter combination was particularly intense. Fucked and used simultaneously by two men who would one day become the most powerful individuals in Westeros was something only she and Rhaenys could boast. While Rhaenys only fanned the flames of her younger brothers’ passions, the two became almost violently possessive over Daenerys to the point that she wondered if they grew in a world where the two were less inclined to share what war would result over their claim of her.

While such sessions with both her nephews were enormously pleasant, she seldom took them at the same time. Every time she did, she was left sore and leaking cum from her pussy and ass, a result of the brother’s intense rivalry. Each thought she would one day name her favorite, but Daenerys knew without a doubt such admittance would be a folly. She enjoyed their efforts far too much and had no desire to kill either of their egos.

Jon’s balls slapped against her clit again and again and his thrusts pushed her face from Visenya’s cunt. Daenerys crawled up her niece’s body, claiming her lips once again and sharing the sweet taste of her nectar. Senya held her as Jon dominated her. His possessiveness was on full display, her cheeks were tanned bright red from his slaps and every thrust of his had his cock head kissing the back of her cunt.

In contrast to Jon’s rough passion, Visenya was heart warningly sweet. She caressed Dany’s sides and her hair. Shared soft kisses with her and then her hand massaged Dany’s belly before finding her clit amongst her downy forest of silver curls.

Doing her best to satisfy her sweet niece while her nephew took his pleasure, Daenerys slid a finger back into Visenya while her thumb rolled above her clit.

Jon’s grip on her hips became almost painful and Daenerys delighted in his roughness. “Mine,” he snarled on under his breath before she felt the hot splash of his seed coat her velvet walls. Visenya brought her to climax soon after and Daenerys had to shut her eyes as her vision momentarily went white and then black before blurring into focus. Daenerys craned her neck to latch onto Visenya’s nipple. A hard suck and a play of her fingers was enough to set her niece off into climax.

Her cries were far quieter than Dany’s own, but her body shook, and her toes curled. Jon slumped against her back as she kissed Visenya all over her face. The satisfied smile her niece bore drew a shared giggle from the three of them.

“You two may be the death of me,” Jon whispered before claiming both of their lips in quick succession. They soon settled in a sweaty but pleasant embrace. Between her niece and nephew, Daenerys basked in the attention they gave her. Jon curled against her back, rubbing wide circles on her belly. No doubt he was imagining it swell with the fruit of his seed while Visenya cuddled against her front, kissing her every so often as they shared their thoughts of their upcoming procession through the Stormlands, starting with a month at Summerhall.

That was how Aegon and Rhaenys found them. The pair were dressed immaculately, fresh from court. Rhaenys dark locks were curled past her waist and the crimson dress she wore clung to her body like a second skin. Gold and silver bands adorned her wrists while she wore stripped encrusted sandals on her pretty feet. Aegon’s long hair had been combed till it gleamed and he wore the red and black of their house with a simple necklace of gold around his neck.

Desire was present in both of their eyes and they gazed upon their naked forms.

“So, we have to hold city court and listen to a bread maker justify how he cuts his flour with sawdust while you three fuck the day away?” Aegon jested.

“Hardly seems fair,” Rhaenys added.

“Such are the sacrifices of being the next King and Queen,” Visenya quipped. She smiled sweetly at her elder siblings.

“Ah, yes you are right little sister but doesn’t being King and Queen come with privileges?” Aegon asked.

Jon snorted. “You aren’t a king yet, brother.”

The two newcomers shook their heads. Sometimes Daenerys swore Aegon and Rhaenys were twins born at different times, so in sync they were with each other. Both took to undressing, baring their lovely forms to the eye. Daenerys mouth watered as she saw Rhaenys take her brother in hand and stroke his lovely cock.

Aegon kissed his sister and bride. When they parted Rhaenys said, “Monarchs can take what they like.”

“Which one do you want?” Aegon asked as if they were at a butcher’s shop.

“Our baby sister,” Rhaenys said quickly. Her heated indigo gaze found Visenya who blushed under the attention. “And our lovely aunt.”

Aegon smiled toothily. “I guess that just leaves you and me, brother.”

Jon rose from the bed in challenge as Aegon strode over to him. Rhaenys too made her way over to Daenerys and Visenya but the three of them paused to watch the brother’s exchange. Nude both could be considered near perfection of the male form. Both inherited their father’s lean physique though Jon was the taller of the two with broader shoulders and much more scarring. It was a reflection of their brother’s interest. Jon preferred the sword, spent years in the harsher environment of the North and was far more serious in personality while as Aegon had inherited Rhaegar’s talent for music, loved the intrigue of the court and spent more time with his sister in Dornish brothels than the training yard.

They eyed each other as two combatants would before Aegon dropped to his knees before Jon. Jon’s cock stiffened as Aegon nuzzled his nose amongst his dark curls. Rough hands found Aegon’s hair, caressing the strands almost lovingly before Jon gave a sharp tug.

Obediently Aegon’s mouth opened and he took Jon’s stiffening cock inside his mouth. Jon groaned as Aegon quickly swallowed all of him in one gulp.  

*

Jon tightened his grip in Aegon’s hair. His head back tilted in delight as his brother took him deep. Aegon’s eyes were heated indigo orbs. His mouth a wet sleeve that worked to suck the seed from Jon’s cock. Aegon’ gaze never left his, even as his lips touched Jon’s navel. “Fuck.” He groaned.

“Show off.” Rhaenys whispered from her place on the bed. Visenya and Daenerys were caressing their sister’s body, Dany with her head already between Rhaenys’ beautiful thighs while Visenya licked away the droplets of milk that leaked from Rhae’s nipples. Rhaenys smirked at him and patted both heads of the silver-haired princess. _My Valyrian whores._ She mouthed to Jon. He grinned.

Aegon pulled back from his plunge, wrapped his hand around the base of Jon’s cock to take well deserved breath. He was quick to take the cock back into his mouth. He sucked Jon with a hunger. His lips tightened on each down stroke and each thrust of Jon’s hips encased the head of his cock into Aegon’s throat. Jon gripped the back of Aegon’s head and slid all eight inches of his cock down Aegon’s gullet. The Prince of Dragonstone coughed in response to the abuse but to his credit he did not pull away.

“Come here.” Jon ordered his wife to Rhaenys’ annoyance. Visenya stood and followed him to the bed. His grip on Aegon forced his brother to knee walk as Jon sat on the edge of the bed. Aegon pulled off his cock the instant Jon released his grip, sucking in deep breaths of air.

Visenya’s nude form pressed against his side and he gripped her possessively, swallowing her surprised gasp. She moaned against his mouth and Jon took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips. His hand kneaded the flesh of her buttocks. Visenya was a thick little thing, blessed with wide hips, nice round breasts and an arse perfect for spanking. Jon did just that, delighting in the gasp that escaped her lips. He repeated the action several times, reddening her cheeks.

Aegon perhaps jealous of the attention his sister was receiving throated Jon’s cock. Jon’s hips bucked in response to the sudden aggressiveness. “Don’t spill yet, husband,” Visenya whispered into his ear. “Aegon definitely wants you to fuck him.” The naughtiness of his little sister was surprising, even after the night of passion and debauchery they just shared.

“Get on your hands and knees then,” Jon ordered the smaller man. Aegon was hasty to comply with his wishes. Jon had to smile at his brother’s eagerness. One day Aegon would be crowned Lord of the Seven Kingdoms but Jon would always rule over him in the bedroom.

He kissed Visenya once more, delighting in the way how soft her skin felt beneath his hands. “Will you grab the oil for me?” The eagerness in his sister’s nod made him chuckle. This would be a first for her. Clearly, she was anticipating such a sight. Almost racing to the bedside cabinet, Visenya was quick to return placing the vial of oil in his palm.

Aegon remained in the position Jon ordered. Head down. Ass up. Knees wide with his pink hole visible. Visenya was courtesies enough to pour oil on Jon’s chock and he shuddered as she slickened his shaft with her tight grip.

Giving his sister a light smack on her bottom he said, “Go ahead and prepare our big brother.” Aegon twitched as Visenya poured oil directly onto his puckered hole and then on his ass cheeks. She took the time to spread the oil across his bottom until his entire ass glistened. Unbidden, she sank an oiled finger inside of Aegon. Her other hand gripped Aegon’s cock. Stroking him as she fucked him. A measure of pride filled Jon as he watched his sister-wife.

She bit her lip in concentration and looked back to find his eyes. “Am I doing this correctly/”

“Yes!” Aegon shuddered.

“Give him another,” Jon instructed. Visenya quickly complied. Her fingers were much smaller than Jon’s, shorter as well but by the way Aegon quivered it seemed to not matter. Her hand pumped up and down his cock, each stroke drawing a tremor from Aegon’s body. A third finger was aided by the princess’s own volition. Aegon cried out as Visenya quickened her pace.

“Please, Jon fuck me!” Aegon cried.

Visenya giggled. “He’s such a slut.”

Jon crawled behind his sister-wife and kissed played with her breast as she teased their brother into madness. “That he is.”

Aegon begged once again and his desperate submission caused Jon’s cock to throb against Visenya’s back with want.

She bit her lip once again. “I want to watch you two.”

Unable to deny his little wife but filled with desire for her all the same Jon promised, “Okay but when we get to Summerhall I will have you this way as well. You’ll be begging for it worse than our brother here.” Visenya nodded a blush on her cheeks, shyness on display once again.

Jon stood behind his brother, lined his slick cock against the puckered hole and sank inside of Aegon in a single steady motion. Aegon’s passage resisted as much as it could but Jon’s progress was relentless.

Aegon pressed his face into the bedding, driving his hips backwards to take more of Jon’s cock. Greedy, Aegon gave himself no time to adjust before taking the cock balls deep. The heat and tightness of Aegon’s passage was incredible. Jon gripped his brother’s hips roughly as he took him.

Jon fucked Aegon roughly, pulling out before driving forward at a ruthless pace. He gave Aegon no mercy for he knew Aegon did not want it. The Prince of Dragonstone wished to be dominated. Hips impacted against muscled cheeks. Jon could hear Aegon’s heavy cock slap against his stomach.

Aegon cried out suddenly and Jon looked down to see that his sister had crawled beneath their brother to take his cock in her mouth.

“Fuck!” Aegon cried. Climaxing violently.

Jon followed him into oblivion, the last vestiges of his seed shooting out in a vain attempt to breed his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think I delivered on all the pairings mentioned in the tags. 
> 
> Roadmap: 
> 
> I will eventually update my Temptation Fic. The Jon/Dany tag is pretty toxic right now however so I am hesitant to write something as controversial as that fic as it had already been plagued by trolls and flamers despite being properly tagged prior to season 8. 
> 
> Dragons go North needs a rewrite. I like the fic but I want to include a new backstory. The pairing will be Rhaenys/Jon/Val. 
> 
> Thoughts and comments are appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for part 2
> 
> your thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
